


Снежок

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [18]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Не осталось никакого сомнения в том, что сентиенты вернулись в систему Ориджин. Разворачивающиеся события набирают вес словно катящийся с вершины горы снежок.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Снежок

Этот сон не был похожим на предыдущие. У меня накопилось слишком много вопросов к прошлому, к настоящему и к будущему, приходила пора их задать.   
И я падала в бесконечность. Не в зеленоватую Бездну, нет — в чёрную пустоту, замкнутую саму на себя. Я тонула в беспросветной бездне, и в моём сознании эхом раздавались голоса; в моём сознании разворачивались и угасали видения.  
  
Я видела зал неестественной, безошибочно сентиентской структуры — костеподобные красноватые разросшиеся стены, кресла, пол ; я видела мутированного Балласа, скорчившегося у ног сентиента. Я видела Лотос, от которой остался один каркас — но Лотос не была интересна мне и в половину того, насколько было интересно текущее состояние Балласа. Золотой лорд, по воле которого мы навсегда лишились возрастов наших тел и свободы, и по воле которого в процессе создания варфреймов столько бойцов подвергались пыткам. Раззолоченный мудак, наконец-то занявший своё надлежащее место — на поводке и у ног. Неестественные жерди, составляющие стены зала. Сентиенты уже обосновались в системе Ориджин — их тронный зал уже имел пол, потолок и стены. Имел повелителя и раба. Имел подругу повелителя, сестру... Лотос. Некогда наша Лотос. Спасибо за всё, что ты сделала для нас, и извини — нам придётся тебя убить.  
Я не успела вдоволь насладиться зрелищем унижения Балласа — я падала в густую тьму сквозь костеподобную толщу пола.   
  
Я падала в отдел разработки искусственного интеллекта, вопреки ожидаемому вовсе не стерильное помещение с белыми стенами и тишиной, нарушаемой лишь сухим шорохом установленных на платах вентиляторов и коротким пощёлкиванием информационных дисков. Я видела покрытые подрагивающей от движения воздуха пылью стены, стойки с блоками массивов данных, стойки с мониторами, на дисплеях которых выводились строки и графики, я видела _кресло_ — кресло, к головной части которого крепился шлем необычного вида. От шлема тянулись скреплённые пучки проводов, уходившие в проложенный в полу пластиковый канал. Отчего-то я знала, к чему именно ведут провода... и мне было не по себе. Бездна показывала мне очередной акт насилия со стороны раззолоченных мудаков?  
Я видела женщину средних лет, с информационным планшетом в руке застывшую напротив стойки с мониторами и следившую за выводящимися данными. Символы отражались на поверхности линз её очков; женщина время от времени делала пометки в планшете. Бело-золотая униформа орокинской архимеды была застёгнута на все сверкающие пуговицы, на униформе над левой грудью крепились опознавательные знаки должности, отдела и позиции.   
Я видела небритого мужчину средних лет, чья аналогичная бело-золотая униформа являла собой редкостный образец небрежности. Пальцы мужчины порхали над клавиатурой материнского компьютера; он тихо проговаривал вслух предстоящие строки кода.  
Он ненавидел несовершенство человеческого тела. Он мечтал избавиться от него. Он мечтал стать...  
— Риста?  
Риста Асга — с непонятной уверенностью чувствовала я. Мужчину звали Риста Асга. Он курировал трансформацию человеческого разума в искусственный интеллект, способный полноценно заменить собой команду на борту космического корабля. Инициированная Золотыми Лордами программа цефалонов была призвана минимизировать потери в предстоящей борьбе.  
— Не обсуждается, — коротко ответил мужчина, не отрывая пальцев от клавиатуры и взгляда от дисплея.  
Женщина боялась, что он может не вернуться. Мужчина боялся, что он вернётся. Он не хотел возвращаться. Он хотел остаться там — в холодной бесконечности, он хотел, чтобы его новым телом стал многокилометровый космический корабль. Он всегда чувствовал, что был рождён не в том теле.  
Он вызовется добровольцем, он будет первопроходцем, и он ни единого раза не пожалеет о своём решении. Он будет счастлив.   
  
Я падала в черноту, не видя ничего вокруг себя — меня окружали только теснящие друг друга иллюзии, и я не знала, на какую из них обращать внимание. Бездна никогда не предупреждала, какие из её видений являлись реальными.  
  
Иллюзии вернули меня в первобытный кошмар — пожар охватил нижние палубы «Заримана». Мы бежали от огня, мы бежали от обезумевших взрослых. Мы бежали в ужасе, спотыкаясь и задыхаясь. Что мы, дети, могли противопоставить взрослым? Они были умнее и сильнее, и потом, нам следовало слушаться. Если взрослые решили убить нас, мы... должны ли мы были оставаться послушными детьми?  
Стоило огню добраться до реакторов, и «Зариман» разорвало бы в клочья.   
Но огонь не добрался до реакторов. Огонь поглотил каюты, трюм — огонь гнал нас, он не уничтожал «Зариман». Бездна не уничтожала «Зариман». Бездна изучала нас.  
Я приняла её с распростёртыми объятиями. И у меня уже сформировалось иное мнение касаемо воздействия взрослых на моё тело. Они не коснутся меня. Я коснусь их. Можно, Бездна, я коснусь их? Потребуется всего одного прикосновения — навсегда.  
  
И я невольно раскинула руки в объятии, протягивая их в чёрную бесконечность. Перед открытыми глазами вставала непроглядная чернота, лишь ощущение падения давало возможность понять, что я не оказалась в цикле стагнации. А стоило глаза закрыть — как я видела то, чему никогда не могла бы быть свидетельницей.  
Я видела катер, зависший на перекрещивающихся магнитных полях в сухом доке моего собственного додзё — относительно небольшой боевой корабль в моих же цветах, чёрном, рыжем и жёлтом. Мой корабль? У меня же есть орбитер.  
Я падала сквозь него, сквозь этот катер, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за обшивку и корпус, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее подробнее. Мои руки проходили сквозь панели. В своём падении я видела Умбру и Мегмура Джада, на чёрно-рыжем пустом мостике разговаривающих с кем-то, скрытым от моего взгляда:   
— Эсминец модели «Санстрайк». Пятьсот тонн, двести метров. Маневренность класса Д, ускорение... — неизвестный голос, сухой и беспристрастный. Я не видела источник голоса — может быть, голос передавался по радиосвязи, может быть, он исходил от цефалона.  
— Какой он эсминец, он рядовой торпедный катер, — это Мегмур.  
— Мне виднее.  
Кажется, третий голос всё-таки принадлежал цефалону.  
— Эсминец, катер, мне без разницы. Я не умею пилотировать.  
— Так займись спонсонными турелями.  
Это уже Умбра. Мегмур коротко задумался, и прежде, чем моё бесплотное тело прошло сквозь обшивку не то эсминца, не то катера, я услышала его ответ:  
— Нет.   
Я из всех сил пыталась пересилить влияние Бездны, пыталась восстановить управление происходящим посредством собственного сознания, но киль зависшего в магнитном креплении судна всё удалялся и удалялся, теряясь в черноте. Какой-то слабый отсвет привлёк моё внимание; я повернула голову.  
Над поверхностью Земли разливались потоки северного сияния.   
Я падала сквозь космос вниз, постепенно растворяясь в этой радужной переливающейся красоте, пока от меня не осталось ни следа. Мне не было больно — просто по крупице исчезало тело.  
Наконец Бездна поглотила меня целиком. Осталось только сознание, и я упала с орбиты вниз, на площадь, окружённую тихим кварталом пятиэтажных домов.  
Я зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, увидела нормальные руки своего собственного тела. У меня снова имелось тело. Бездна не лишила меня его.  
Поднявшись на ноги, я оглянулась — площадь была пуста. На площади никогда никого не было. Но до меня доносились голоса, совершенно непонятные голоса.  
Я сконцентрировалась, направила своё сознание и открылась происходящему.  
  
— Эсминец модели «Санстрайк», — повторил равнодушный механический голос.  
— И что я с ним делать буду? — поинтересовалась я, припадая обеими ладонями к главному обзорному иллюминатору.   
— Если ты сможешь найти подходящий бортовой компьютер, это будет надёжное орудие боевых операций.  
— Неужели мы не сможем сами рассчитать курс и вести корабль?  
Я только сейчас обнаружила, что вела разговор не мысленно, что я находилась здесь физически. Здесь — на чёрно-рыжем мостике...  
Корабль был построен в полном соответствии с технологией Орокин. Может быть, и не построен вовсе? Может быть, восстановлен из небытия?  
Я немедленно сбежала на нижнюю палубу, с замиранием сердца обнаруживая там работавших оперативников Нью Локи. Значит, на корабле будут корявки. Мои любимые корявки.  
Естественно, это какой-то сон, это какой-то глупый сон. Я вернулась обратно на мостик. В мою сторону повернулись... лица? лицевые щупальца древних корявок, устроившихся за навигационными приборами, связью и артиллерией.  
Мои корявочки!  
Я бросилась к ним, обнимая ближайшую. Древний скрипел и не демонстрировал никакого участия.   
Это мой корабль?  
Откуда взялся этот эсминец, отчего вообще Бездна показывала мне его? Приписанные к расчёту корявки лишь бессмысленно ревели.  
И мои ноги неожиданно провалились в стальное перекрытие палубы. Я упала вниз, и снова вниз, и за пределы эсминца-катера, и бессильно протягивала руки вверх, усилием сознания пытаясь остановить падение.  
  
В себя я пришла, лёжа на застланной коврами платформе у обзорного иллюминатора. Расположившийся напротив меня Умбра выводил на шаузине сложную мелодию; под зажатым двумя пальцами плектром дрожали струны.   
Я уселась, подтянула руками ноги за лодыжки, протянула руку за кофе. Полная душистого крепкого кофе керамическая остронская кружка материализовалась на свободной части платформы рядом с моей рукой.  
_«Что-то не так?»_.  
— Мне снилось, что у меня будет новый боевой корабль. Хочу сидеть на его носу, когда корабль будет отправляться...  
_«Ты хочешь сидеть на носу боевого корабля, когда тот начнёт своё движение»_ , — уточнил Умбра. Я закивала. — _«То есть, на самой уязвимой позиции. И почему же?»._  
Подобного ответа я не ожидала и потому растерялась.   
— Но ведь..   
Прежде, чем я собралась с мыслями, Умбра уже схватил меня за воротник в центральной части жилетки и как следует встряхнул.   
_«Ты не имеешь права»._  
— Я имею право! — вскипела я. — Я командир... то есть капитан! Я имею право на всё!  
Умбра отпустил меня и опустился сам обратно на платформу.   
_«Ты думаешь, что право капитана — это из-за собственной дурости подставляться под удар?»_.  
Он смотрел на меня своим безглазым шлемом, и только руки Умбры безошибочно выводили аккорд за аккордом.   
_«Или ты думаешь, что право капитана — это глупо сдохнуть?»._  
Мне нечего было сказать.  
Я отпивала свой кофе, слушала, как Умбра разъярённо разбивает в прах все мои глупые мысли, и чувствовала, что вся Бездна в моём лице не в состоянии спорить с Умброй.  
— Мне снился этот раззолоченный мудак. Показать?  
_«Покажи»._  
Я потянулась своим сознанием к Умбре; содрогнулась при встрече. Он больше не церемонился, он вторгался в мои мысли открыто и грубо. Я уже ничего не могла от него скрыть.   
Мудак в ошейнике и на поводке. Лотос, от которой остался один каркас. Эрра...  
Я хочу мудака на поводке.   
_«Я тоже хочу, чтобы у тебя был мудак на поводке»_.  
  
Плотный слой наста не ломался под весом варфрейма. Я толкнула ступнёй ховерборд, чтобы тот проехал вперёд, сама же присела и сгребла ладонями выпавший снег, набрав полную горсть. Снег рассыпался в пальцах Эмбер, никак не желал лепиться в комки. Для мороза Долины это было и неудивительно. Да и для Эмбер — тоже.  
Тогда я поднялась, бросая снег обратно на землю, подошла к укатившемуся на пару шагов ховерборду и встала на доску, привычным образом выводя её из мёрзлой пустоши в сторону дороги. Как ни крути, управляющиеся переносом веса собственного тела ховерборды значительно проигрывали архвингам как в скорости, так и в удобстве управления. Подобный способ передвижения подходил разве что в качестве развлечения, но это в чём-то даже радовало — нужно же было как-то развлекаться в это непростое время. Добротный ховерборд и проложенная рабочими силами Корпуса хорошо освещённая дорога, на отдельных участках снабжённая стальными барьерными ограждениями, представляли собой подходящий способ развеяться. Время от времени попадающиеся патрульные катушки и станции — тоже.   
При мысли о событиях последних лет мне упорно представлялся спускающийся со склона горы снежный ком, неумолимо набирающий массу и скорость. Над системой Ориджин нависала незримая и неотвратимая опасность. Этот снежный ком катился ни много ни мало из системы Тау, и с какой силой он врежется в наш мир, мне совершенно не хотелось представлять. Как не хотелось представлять и то, во что превратится система Ориджин после вторжения.  
Когда погода в Долине испортилась окончательно, перейдя из фазы затишья в затяжную колючую метель, я вызвала лисет.  
  
Отсоединившись от магнитного крепления лисета, я спустилась с платформы, на ходу отряхиваясь от снега. Лампа в стыковочном отсеке уже не мигала, да и вообще помещение заметно похорошело: Рига почистил даже заправочные шланги и стыковочные зажимы обоих платформ. Может статься, он почистил и погрузчики, но рассмотреть поднятые к потолку манипуляторы я толком не могла.  
— Рига, поехали на Землю.   
Бортовой компьютер среагировал незамедлительно:  
— Производится замена фильтров рециркуляторных установок и проверка воздуховодов, планируемое завершение через двадцать четыре минуты. Отменить профилактику?  
— Нет, доделывай.   
Я вышла из стыковочного отсека, едва не наступив на уборочного дрона. Чёрно-жёлтая работящая коробочка ткнулась в ступню Эмбер, деловито пожужжала и, мельтеша сенсорным щупом, обогнула варфрейм. Я поскорее шагнула в сторону подъёма на основную палубу, бросила назад взгляд. Дорн чистил оставленные мной мокрые следы.  
— Рига, и ресурсы разбери, я в Долине накопала чего-то. На такую жилу богатую наткнулась, прелесть прямо.  
На основной палубе валялись несколько механических деталей, две небольшие печатные платы с частично отодранными электронными компонентами и помятый, погрызенный кусок универсального для монозадачных дронов Долины корпуса; установить тип попавшего в когти Соды дрона возможности уже не представлялось. Самой каваты на палубе не было — надо полагать, наигралась и бросила.   
Я на всякий случай поднялась на мостик. Валявшаяся на своей подстилке Сода с металлическим лязганием грызла нечто искорёженное, отдалённо напоминающее хвост криллера. Умбра сидел за информационной консолью, полностью увлечённый чтением выведенного на экран текста. Подавив желание узнать, что это он там такое интересное читает, я спустилась обратно и направилась в стазисный отсек. Следовало сменить модульные модификаторы Эмбер.  
Одними модульными модификаторами дело не ограничилось. Сигнал о готовности орбитера сняться с якоря застал меня в процессе перекрашивания Локи — я пыталась сделать его настолько оскорбительным в сладости своего внешнего вида, насколько это было возможно.  
Когда короткая тряска стихла, а освещение восстановилось, я подняла Локи с пола и продолжила своё нелёгкое дело.   
Наконец несчастный варфрейм стал больше похож на воздушный клубничный зефир, нежели на оружие. Я победоносно вышла из отсека на основную палубу, сходу направляясь на мостик. Сосредоточенно читавший Умбра по-прежнему сидел за информационным терминалом. Он проигнорировал как моё присутствие, так и тот факт, что я приблизилась и заглянула в экран. Расшифровка перехваченных переговоров.  
— Умбра, мой варфрейм достаточно убого выглядит?  
Умбра кинул на меня взгляд искоса, вернулся обратно к тексту, прокрутил страницу и снова с головой погрузился в чтение.  
_«Более чем»_.  
Я специально красила Локи так, чтобы он бесил одним своим внешним видом, и потому от подобного равнодушия почувствовала себя несколько уязвлённой.  
— Мне надо эту унылую хрень добить, я хочу сделать это самым противным фреймом, чтобы хрени было совсем обидно умирать.  
_«А она твоего Локи всё равно не увидит»_ , — коротко произнёс Умбра и снова прокрутил страницу вниз.  
Несмотря на то, что варфрейма я готовила для убийства очередной досаждающей мне гринирской пиявки, обидно стало как раз таки мне. Прямо даже совсем обидно. У меня совершенно вылетело из головы, что в полевых условиях Локи вижу только я.  
_«Куда мы летим?»_.  
— На Землю. Хочу слепить снеговика.  
Умбра всё-таки повернулся и, судя по ощущениям, внимательно на меня посмотрел.   
— На Венере не лепится, слишком холодно, — пояснила я, подумав, что Умбра хотел задать именно этот вопрос. Тот смотрел на меня ещё с несколько секунд, затем вновь повернулся к дисплею терминала и нажал несколько кнопок, выводя на экран файл с небрежно позиционированными блоками текста. Я пригляделась — это просто были скопированные и неотформатированные участки из расшифровки переговоров.  
Я пригляделась внимательнее, вычленила из общей массы отдельные бросившиеся в глаза слова, вчиталась в содержание. Подчинённое Нефу Аньо формирование с Нептуна докладывало о необъяснимых потерях в составах экипажей и запрашивало датчики сентиентской активности. Исследовательский корпус баклуши в лабораториях Долины не бил, подобные датчики вполне могли существовать. Но откуда возьмутся сентиенты на Нептуне? Это могла быть пустая перестраховка, могло быть очередное отмывание денег... а могли и не быть.   
Нептун, значит. Надо будет проверить.   
— Нам в любом случае на Землю, — хмуро сказала я. — У меня закончились куски для оружейных адаптеров, Баро скоро приезжает, да ещё и хрень надо там выловить.  
На самом деле, разумеется, «хрень» звали иначе, но я не могла её имени даже запомнить, не то что выговорить. Какое-то гнусное и гнусавое сочетание звуков. Впрочем, оно идеально подходило данной пиявке — скучной, спесивой и донельзя старающейся выслужиться перед своей королевой.   
  
С тех пор, как организация тэнно познакомилась с поставленной на поток организацией гринирских пиявкок, прошло пять месяцев. Мы учились на собственном опыте, набивая шишки и зализывая раны.  
Тил Регор, очевидно, впал у Червя в немилость и перестал получать исследовательские гранты, а может быть и вовсе был вынужден прекратить свои разработки. Я сделала этот вывод по той простой причине, что от усиленных старой кровью пиявок на практике проблем оказалось меньше, чем казалось при первом с ними знакомстве. Без сомнения, Регор упредил бы уязвимость собственного создания, он не сделал бы промашки, позволяющей создать «Реквием». Надо полагать, Вей Хек и Тэнгус торжествовали. Да и мы, по большому счёту, торжествовали тоже, потому что любимые детища крикливого советника, гули, не представляли из себя ровным счётом ничего. Ничего, что доставило бы какие-либо проблемы привыкшим справляться с берущими количеством полчищами заражённых. Хотя пиявки всё же отличались и от гулей, и от заражённых — отличались наличием интеллекта. Я небеспричинно подозревала, что и от Вей Хека они этим отличались тоже, так что из всех причастных к их созданию оставался лишь доктор Тэнгус. Недостатка в добровольцах для экспериментов с регенерационной технологией кувы у него совершенно не наблюдалось.  
После Мегмура Джада были и другие. Были и женщины, и мужчины, неизменно обладающие добротными протезами, закованные в лучшие доспехи и вооружённые явно сделанным на заказ оружием. Но никто из них более уже не впечатлял меня и никто более не составлял проблемы. Я оставила в живых ещё четырёх пиявок, внешний вид и характер которых мне чем-то приглянулись, остальные же получали дозу «Реквиема». От действия входившего в реакцию с кувой компонента яда органика распадалась за считанные минуты, оставляя от модифицированных солдат только неприглядную кучку протезов, вживленных дозаторов, кибербионических органов, доспехов и отличительного оружия. Некоторое из оружия я забрала себе — нюкор с браммой заняли достойное место в арсенале. Брамма понравилась даже Умбре.  
  
Перелёт с Венеры на Землю много времени не занял, и вскоре мы с Умброй уже шагали из дебаркадера в Страту. Следовало узнать последние новости, но в основном я рассчитывала посетить дукатный киоск до непосредственного приезда Баро и сопутствующей его появлению неизменной очереди в обменник.  
_«Отойди от меня, я не с тобой»._  
Разумеется, я немедленно шагнула своим розовым Рино поближе.  
_«Нет, ты отойди»._  
Вместо этого я цапнула Умбру за шарф. Тот без особого старания попытался выхватить заканчивающуюся золотым омеговидным украшением ткань, не став, однако, перетягивать шарф в свою сторону. Шарф я в любом случае отпустила достаточно быстро — не всегда не было понятно, когда Умбра серьёзен, а когда подыгрывает.  
Я очень старалась не дать мыслям о настоящем положении вещей себя раздавить. Я искала любую возможность, чтобы отвлечь свой разум, я успокаивала сознание ментальными практиками, я повторяла себе, что беспокойство не устраняет завтрашние проблемы, но забирает сегодняшний покой.  
Помогало очень слабо. Свалившиеся на плечи тэнно проблемы росли неумолимым снежным комом. Прекращение Лотос своего посредничества между Консульством, общественностью и тэнно являлось лишь безобидным снежком на вершине горы.  
Я по привычке называла её «Лотос», хотя Лотос более не существовало, Ната вернулась к своему искусственному, неестественному народу. И созданный ей снежок катился вниз по склону: разработанная Аладом технология проводников сентиентской энергии; сентиентские мимики, успешно маскирующиеся под людей; производство амальгам.  
Если бы Алад и Неф объединили усилия, то в распоряжении Алада находились бы пресловутые детекторы сентиентской активности, которые предотвратили бы его вынужденное сотрудничество с Лотос. А у Нефа, надо полагать, была бы полностью неуязвимая спутниковая система поддерживания сентиентских щитов. История не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Как хорошо, что Алад и Неф не объединили свои усилия.   
Тот факт, что сентиентам оказалось необходимо поточное производство амальгам, не оставило никаких вопросов по поводу их планов насчёт человеческого населения системы Ориджин. Если дойдёт до подобного, нам уже некого и нечего будет защищать — равно как и некому будет ремонтировать наши орбитеры, поддерживать работу эхомаяков каналов связи, производить средства жизнеобеспечения, топливо, материалы для функционирования технических систем и блоки оборудования. Если проиграет система Ориджин — проиграют все тэнно. Выбирать не приходилось: мы обязаны были победить в этом бою.  
Но каким же образом нам предстояло этот самый бой принимать? И в случае сентиентов, и в случае тэнно живое сознание было первичнее искусственной материи. И мы, и они восстанавливали свою плоть до тех пор, пока не разрушался разум. Пока у нас не существовало возможности уничтожить направляющее атаку сознание, не существовало и возможности остановить угрозу. Бродящие по Равнинам фантомы, остатки сознания разрушенного ещё во время Старой Войны сентиента, являли собой живое доказательство.  
Кроме того, глупо было ожидать, что сентиенты полезут мне под парацезис. Скорее всего, они выставят против тэнно каких-нибудь своих гигантов, чтобы выиграть время, и попросту завалят систему амальгамными гибридами и низшим классом собственных солдатских особей. Тэнно мобильны, но свободно перемещающиеся в пространстве сентиенты мобильнее; тэнно берут силой, но сентиенты берут адаптацией. Как ни крути, нам предстояло целить выше. Если бы только можно было взять с собой гигантский лазер, подобный терренской стационарной установке Алада Ви...  
Мои мысли вернулись к сегодняшнему перехвату переговоров. Что могли делать сентиентские дроны на Нептуне? На Уране и на Земле покоились физические останки сентиентов, там их нового появления следовало ожидать даже и без учёта по незнанию выпущенных Тилом Регором из гробницы. Уж не знаю, правда, что сентиенты продолжают делать на Луе — очевидно, и на Луе найдётся нечто интересное, если копнуть поглубже. Но на Нептуне? Нептун же Корпус уже весь перекопал. Или же искать предстояло не в земной толще? Что, если искать предстояло в космосе?  
От этой непростой мысли меня отвлёк шум — я даже не заметила, как мы с Умброй дошли до центральной площади узла связи. Направляющийся в конклав Умбра уже резво поднимался по центральной лестнице, деловито лавируя между рассевшимися варфреймами. Мне же оставалось с моментально вскипевшим чувством досады оглядеть площадь, где к обоим обменным киоскам стояли длинные очереди из не шибко-то довольных, судя по доносившимся разговорам, тэнно. Без сомнения, каждый из ожидающих посчитал, что идея заранее обменять дукаты придёт в голову только ему.  
В очереди мне толкаться совершенно не хотелось, к тому же я в любом случае планировала задержаться на Земле дня на два. К Крессе Тэл спешить смысла не было, поэтому я уверенным шагом подвела своего до отвращения сахарно выглядящего Рино к рассевшимся на центральной лестнице варфреймам.  
— Ребят, как он у меня, достаточно убогий на вид?  
— Можно хуже, — констатировала бело-золотая Тринити.  
Я уселась там же на лестнице. Разговор вёлся неторопливый, насмешливый и бессмысленный:  
— Розовый, это ты на Гидрон так поедешь?  
Лимбо делился своей печалью:  
— Я только-только с раскопок, ненавижу Фростов.  
— Уж кого на раскопках и ненавидеть, так это Лимбо, — немедленно парировал сидевший здесь же Фрост.  
— Червяка кому продать? Сука зовут. Смешно.  
— Какого ещё червяка?  
— Да пиявку эту.  
Я покосилась на продававшего столь сомнительный лот огненно-красного Укуна, который активировал собственную портативную панель управления, вызвал голографический дисплей и демонстрировал двум заинтересовавшимся тэнно отображение гринирской пиявки.  
— В оцифровке находится, — говорил он, — у них регенерация ого-го, оцифровку переносят что твоё вторсырьё. Он как представился, я уржался. Суук что-то там. Ну, думаю, лучше нашим толкну, чем убивать, пусть тоже поржут.   
— А оружие у этой твоей суки какое?  
К обсуждению цены и ценности гринирского солдата, своей незадачливой судьбой обязанному сомнительному чувству юмора героев галактики, подключились ещё трое тэнно с имевшимся в наличии похожим товаром. Количество лотов увеличивалось: продавались практически наверняка обречённые на смерть солдаты с качественным оружием, со смешными именами, с пафосными аксессуарами внешнего вида.   
Я смотрела на медленно продвигающуюся в обменные дукатные киоски очередь и вспоминала слова Тэшина Декс о рынке молодых красивых рабов, тела которых выбирала для собственного перерождения престарелая орокинская знать. Самомнение, кичливость и эгоцентризм раззолоченных мудаков их в итоге и погубили. И пусть гринирским клонам некого было винить в том, что они оказались слабее своих врагов, работорговцы из числа тэнно производили двойственное впечатление. Мелкая мстительность, крупная обида или же обычное желание нажиться одинаково выглядели в текущих условиях чертовски непредусмотрительно. Сейчас, в это время с нависшей над всеми нами угрозой вторжения сентиентов, было бы рациональнее находить себе сообщников, а не наживать врагов сверх уже имеющихся.  
Поднявшись со ступеньки, я без настроения поплелась в сторону демонстрационного зала Стального Меридиана.  
  
Информации касаемо сентиентов в целом и подозрительных донесениях из подопечных колоний в частности у Крессы Тэл для меня не имелось. Оставив ей цифровой модуль с ворохом предназначенных на обмен чертежей, которые Кресса согласилась разменять за меня на дукаты, мы с Умброй вернулись на орбитер, сменили снаряжение и, не дожидаясь наступления ночи, вылетели на Равнины. Мне требовались определённые куски с тералиста. Являлись ли они внутренними органами, искусственными элементами, обеспечивающими связь сознания с телом ядрами? Никто не знал.  
На Равнинах смеркалось. Мы ждали, расположившись на пригорке около шлюзовых врат. Я переместила своё физическое тело туда же, отхлёбывала кофе из захваченного с собой термоса, вслушивалась в доносящиеся до нас с Умброй звуки. Не было ни ветерка; в древесной полосе птицы мелодично выводили изобилующие пощёлкиваниями и трелями песни. Со стороны Двух Рогов доносилось рычание двигателя десантного катера. В Стилете Хека грохотали сваезабивочные машины, шум которых расстояние срезало лишь незначительно.  
Мы молча дожидались наступления темноты.  
— Ого-го какая у вас тут тишина! — разрезал сумеречные звуки Равнин знакомый голос. Мегмур Джад телепортировался сюда с глухим хлопком, сходу оценил обстановку, опустился на траву холма с другой стороны от меня. С левой стороны теперь сидел Умбра, с правой — Мегмур. Мне показалось, что я слышу звук не то вдоха, не то вентиляционной лёгочной помпы.  
— А хорошо здесь! — уверенно констатировал Мегмур. Клон поднялся, подошёл к Умбре, пожал протянутую ему руку и вернулся на своё место. Мне он руку пожимать не стал.   
— Это ненадолго, — угрюмо произнесла я, через силу отпивая глоток кофе.   
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом сваезабивочной машины.  
Я хотела сказать Мегмуру многое, но меня останавливал здравый смысл. Я сомневалась в том, что сумела нейтрализовать его лояльность королеве. Я сомневалась в его преданности мне — я вообще сомневалась в том, что кто-то может быть мне предан. Я не заслуживала верности.  
Единственным существом помимо Риги, чьё сотрудничество не вызывало у меня сомнений, являлся Умбра. Мы были с ним друг у друга, и гибель одного автоматически вела к гибели другого. Нас объединяли единая ненависть, единая боль, единая месть. Балласу предстояло ответить за всё сделанное с нами.  
— С Нептуна поступают странные донесения, — хрипло прервал молчание Умбра, чьи застоявшиеся голосовые связки даже через имплантат звучали чертовски неестественно. — О сентиентах. Ты можешь разведать?  
Мегмур демонстративно усмехнулся, опустился обратно на уже покрывающуюся росой траву пригорка, вытащил из кобуры «провидец» и начал им выразительно поигрывать.  
— Могу ли я разведать, серьёзно? Положим, могу.   
Я сказала очень глухо и всего одно слово:  
— Прекратите.  
И они прекратили.  
Я говорила быстро и откровенно, я захлёбывалась в словах, говорила скороговоркой, отчётливо и жарко, словно нанизывая слова на воображаемые нити. Мне уже нечего было терять.  
Предстоящее вторжение сентиентов. Опасность, которую сентиенты представляют для всего населения системы Ориджин. Для всего, да — включая Империю Гринир и Корпус. Мои соображения по поводу того, что именно нам предстоит и в каких условиях нам придётся принимать бой.  
Казалось, что вместе с ночью на Равнины опустилась тишина. Приметив загоревшийся сентиентский отсвет со стороны родника Ренти, я вернулась обратно в соматический узел, подняла Хрому на ноги, оцифровала элитрон и подключилась нервами своего тела к управлению крылатой машиной. В грудь моего Хромы упёрся палец Мегмура Джада.  
— Я соберу для тебя полную информацию, — сказал Мегмур, и выражение его глаз не свидетельствовало о желании раскланиваться передо мной в изъявлении своей верности.  
— Собери, — произнесла я одними губами.  
Мегмур исчез в телепортационной вспышке, сопровождавшейся компрессионным хлопком, а я сжала пальцами Хромы выполнявшую роль кружки алюминиевую крышку термоса. Мне было тяжело понять, принять и довериться. Довериться в принципе было сложнее всего.  
Подключивший свой итзаль Умбра взмыл в воздух. Я последовала за ним.


End file.
